Moon of the Four Seasons
by galieaplanet
Summary: Sesshomaru begins to grow more fatherly towards Rin and she becomes much like a daughter. The most fun part about it is the Four Seasons have come.Now the fun begins with a fatherly demon and a young child, Sesshomaru and Rin.
1. Prologue: Moon of the Four Seasons

**Prologue**

It was a full moon night and the wind blew coldly, Rin was awake waiting for Sesshomaru to return. He was like a father to her really, He protected her and healed her wounds when she was injured. She was even handed a clean komono, Rin looked out the window of the hut and shivered. Suddenly, Sesshomaru appeared through the night moon in his real form. He landed on ground and transformed back to the form he's been. The young girl jumped up with joy and ran outside the hut, Sesshomaru didn't make any eye contact with her until she spoke, "Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried happily.

"How's everything here? Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course, thanks to you me and Jakon are fine. Master Jakon was being a pest though." Rin said crossing her arms and looking back at the hut, Sesshomaru walked right pass her and waited for Rin to follow. She skipped to his right side and held his hand, He entered the lonely hut and Rin let go of his hand. She yawned and sat down, her eyes grew heavy and her body began to grow tired. Still she was a little cold from the wind that blew through the cracks of the hut.

_'Master Jakon promised to fix them yesterday.'_, Rin thought.

Sesshomaru sat down and looked at the moon through the window seal. Rin crawled over to him and layed down onto his lap. "Rin, what are doing?" He asked not looking down.

Rin yawned, "I'm cold, can I lay here Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked blinking.

He was silent for a moment, "Do as you wish." He said. Rin smiled softly and cuddled against the fur on his right shoulder and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Spring

"Lord Sesshomaru, look!" Rin pointed, Sesshomaru looked in the direction of where she was pointing and turned away. It was a rose bush. "That's nice, Rin." He replied carelessly, Rin smiled at him and picked the the rose. She picked out four roses and handed one to Ah-Un, the two headed dragon nuzzled Rin and licked her face.

Rin turned to Jakon, she walked over to hand him a flower. "This is for you Master Jakon." She said. Jakon refused and crossed his arms, "Stupid girl, I don't take such things!" He growled.

Rin wasn't paying any attention to him so she walked to Sesshomaru.

"Rin, I don't have time to deal with you." Sesshomaru said, Rin shook her head and giggled. Sesshomaru continued to walk through the field but when Rin handed him the rose he paused, Sesshomaru turned to Rin and then stared at the rose.

"This is for you Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said, she held it up high for him to take it. It was a beautiful blue rose that sparkled in the sunlight, the demon blinked and turned away from her.

Rin stared up at Sesshomaru and smiled happily, she went over to his right side and held his hand.

"Wah!" Jakon cried out, he jumped off the back of the two headed dragon and stopped. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at glared at Jakon, the little demon frozen with fear. "Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Rin asked, still holding the rose in her hand.

Sesshomaru turned his head and noticed a forest up ahead, he walked in that direction with everyone else following behind. Rin felt a bit frightened by the darkness inside, she cuddled up to Sesshomaru and closed her eyes.

"Sesshomaru.." Rin whimpered.

Ah-Un walked up to Rin to comfort her. "This might be a dead end." Sesshomaru said, he turned around and closed his eyes. "It's too dangerous for you." He said to Rin.

Rin gasped, Jakon pushed through Ah-Un and Rin. "I may be able to come along with you, right?" Jakon asked, Sesshomaru looked at him and turned back around.

The demon jumped up happily and ran to his master, Rin felt the need to follow both of them inside but Ah-Un stopped her with their tail.

"But... alright." Rin gave up, she sat down on the grass and looked at the blue rose in her hands. She let out a sigh and held her knees close to her chest then waited.

It was spring, a nice day to take a walk. The young girl smiled and looked up at the sky. Ah-Un were pondering around in a bush and finally they came out with a rat in their mouths. They sat down on the long green grass and feasted on the dead rat.

Rin shook her head and chuckled, she got up from her sitting spot and walked over to the rose bushes. She peeked through the bush and found another sitting area for her. She made sure Ah-Un weren't watching, The two headed dragon were too busy eating of course, she swallowed and went right through the bushes.

"Wow! This place is huge! I hope Sesshomaru won't get mind, I'll be gone for a little while." Rin said, she seen a small river and ran over to it.

She cupped her hands together and drank the spring water, she licked her lips and smiled.

"That was the best, spring water tastes better than regular water." Rin told herself, so as she enjoyed herself in that area Sesshomaru returned.

Jakon fell to the ground, with thorns and cuts on him, and panted.

Sesshomaru looked around the area, no Rin. He noticed Ah-Un eating and glared at them, Jakon got up from the floor and gasped. "Where's Rin?" Jakon asked, he looked up at Sesshomaru then to Ah-Un.

"You idiots!" Jakon shouted, the two headed dragon looked up. "Your suppose to watch over Rin!" He hollered, Sesshomaru turned to the rose bushes Rin was pointing at earlier. He walked over to the bushes at his own pace and stopped.

Rin was humming, he pushed through the bushes and found Rin making something. She jumped up and hid the figure behind her back. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She said.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru ordered, he turned back around and began walking.

Rin ran out of the bushes and grabbed Ah-Un's tail and crawled onto their backs quickly. Jakon jumped on and held tight as they took flight along with Sesshomaru.

Rin laughed and giggled, she loved flying, Jakon didn't seem to enjoy flights though.

"Master Jakon isn't this fun?" Rin asked looking over her shoulder. "Agh!" Jakon screamed.

Rin almost forgot, she searched for the blue rose she was going to give to Sesshomaru... but it wasn't there. She looked around then her eyes were caught on Sesshomaru.

Right where his swords were placed was the blue rose, Rin grinned and closed her eyes.

_Spring..._


	3. Chapter 2: Summer

A few days had passed and so far nothing horrible came up, It was summer now. Rin loved summers but it was just the sun so Sesshomaru had to end the little flight. As the young girl slept on the back of Ah-Un, Jakon led the two headed dragon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are we heading this way?" Jakon asked.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, but he did stop. A strong wind blew at them widely. Sesshomaru turned around and seen the wind demon Kagura glaring at the sleeping girl.

"Why would Naraku want her?" Kagura asked herself, she opened up her fan and turned to Sesshomaru. "Hmph." He stood there staring at her in the eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked.

".. Nothing, I came to remind you of your promise." Kagura said, she pulled out a black shard and observed it. "Naraku will surely kill that girl with you." She told him.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and turned away.

"That will never happen." He responded.

Kagura let out a gasp, Sesshomaru looked at her with angery eyes and made one step closer. She backed up a bit and shivered.

"The next time you come to talk about it I'll kill you." Sesshomaru growled, his eyes growing a little red. Sesshomaru walked away and glanced at Rin to see if she was awake, it only seemed as if she was sleeping but she was awake.

She opened her eyes slowly and turned around, Kagura stood there with a confused look on her face. Jakon looked up and gasped, "Rin-chan! Your awake?" He asked.

"Uh.. I just woke up." She lied.

Sesshomaru looked down with guilt and thought of what he said to Kagura just awhile ago. Rin jumped down from Ah-Un and ran over to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin whispered.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Is it the second season?" Rin asked looking up at him.

"Yes." He answered.

He walked across the long grass field and met up with a river, Rin wanted to rest right then.

"I'm kinda tired." Rin said, she collapsed on the ground and sat there. Sesshomaru stopped and stared down at her, "Fine." He said.

As the hot sun burned down on them Rin felt sleepy, she layed down for a bit and smiled up at the sky. Jakon just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Jakon, leave Rin alone." Sesshomaru ordered, he looked at his servant with dark eyes.

"Y-yes Sesshomaru-sama." Jakon stammered, he sat there frozen with fear of his master.

Rin giggled and she turned over on her belly and rested her head on her arms. The grass felt soft under her and it made her feel relaxed.

Rin picked at the grass and day dreamed, as she wondered in her own little world Sesshomaru was watching over her. "I'm hungery." Rin said yawning.

Sesshomaru got up and walked away from the resting area, he disappeared into a nearby bush with Ah-Un folowing behind.

Jakon gasped then turned to Rin, "Where is he going?" He asked.

The young girl shrugged, "Rin! If you--" "Here." Sesshomaru interrupted, he knelt down and handed Rin some food. She blinked and made a suprised expression.

Ah-Un jumped over with joy and sat in front of Rin and her food, "I'll share, but only if you like it cooked." Rin said to them.

Sesshomaru smiled a little and sat down with his legs crossed, Rin skipped over to the forest but was stopped by Sesshomaru when she got a little to far from their resting spot.

"Will you come with me, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked.

The demon gave a nod, Rin took his hand and smiled up at him. They both looked like father and daughter to Jakon right then, "Now I know.." Jakon said to himself.

_Later.._

Once the food was ready Rin cut up pieces for her friends and began eating after. Sesshomaru sat there thinking of what to do with the food, he reached out and grabbed it then sniffed it.

"You can eat it Sesshomaru-sama." Rin told him.

"Hmph." He responded, he took a bite. His fangs dug deep into the meat and finally he tore it off. He growled and chewed the meat then swallowed, "Heh Ha!" Rin chuckled.

Sesshomaru took another bite and then another until it was all gone.

He sat there and watched as the others tried finishing, they all stared at him for a few seconds then continued eating. "Wow Sesshomaru-sama, you must have been hungery!" She smiled.

Night fell, everyone went to sleep except Sesshomaru. Rin ended up falling asleep on Sesshomaru's lap. He covered her up in his fluffy fur and closed his eyes then he felt the young girl kiss him on the cheek. "Good night, Sesshomaru-sama." She said with a yawn, then fell back asleep. "Rediciolus." He said.


	4. Chapter 3: Fall

The leaves fell from the trees and the wind blew peacfully, it was an early morning when Sesshomaru and the group left the Spring Forest.

"Sesshomaru-sama, can I play over there?" Rin asked, she stared up at him and waited for an answer. The demon gave a nod, Rin grinned at him and gave him a hug. Sesshomaru had a suprised look on his face, the young girl ran out to the pile of leaves and jumped in.

She laughed and smiled happily, Jakon crossed his arms and turned away. Sesshomaru watched and sat down under a tree, he smiled a bit.

Rin popped up from the pile of leaves and turned over to Sesshomaru and Jakon, she stared at Jakon. He jumped and felt a bit nervous now, Rin got up and quickly ran to Jakon. He screamed and ran as fast as he could from the girl.

"Rin! Stop!" Jakon pleaded, Sesshomaru had no expression on his face as he watched. Rin jumped at Jakon and brought him over to the pile of dry leaves, "Come on master Jakon!" Rin said.

Sesshomaru watched as the girl tortured his servant in her own way.

"Lord Sessho-" Jakon was pushed under the pile, he felt as if he was dead. Rin laughed, she was having so much fun that she couldn't even hear Jakon.

When she was done playing she skipped over to Sesshomaru and waited for him. Sesshomaru got up and walked off, "Let's go." He said.

Sesshomaru stopped, he heared Rin struggling to get up on the back of Ah-Un so he turned around and went over to help her.

Rin looked up and gasped, Sesshomaru helped her up and turned back around without a word. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said happily.

Jakon glanced at his master and then to Rin, what was going on?

Later, the group ended up in a pumpkin patch. Sesshomaru ended up lost and confused, Rin popped up and placed her finger on her chin.

"We are... at a pupmkin patch, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin told him.

"Pumpkins.." Sesshomaru repeated, wondering what that was.

Jakon tip toed over to a large pumpkin and poked it with his staff, he jumped back quickly. "This hideous thing?" He asked.

Rin nodded and went over to the largest pumpkin nearby, she crawled on top and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Rin, get down from there." He ordered, he walked pass her once again and didn't even glance at the girl.

She turned around too quickly and slipped off the pumpkin. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and quickly turned around. Rin was about to hit the hard sticks and thorns under the pumpkin but luckily Sesshomaru grabbed her before she could even land.

The poor girl blanked out for a few moments and opened her eyes to see what happened, she was expecting to see blood or something. The only thing she seen in front of her was Sesshomaru, she gasped and blinked at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin whispered to herself, Sesshomaru was looking down at her.

"..." He blinked and looked up, he began walking while he held Rin. He didn't say anything until the were out of the pumpkin patch.

"Rin, are you alright?" He asked.

The young girl nodded, Sesshomaru looked at her. "Are you sure?" He asked, Rin smiled at him.

"Yes." She answered.

Sesshomaru bent down and allowed her to stand up, she grinned and ran over to Sesshomaru's right side. She walked side by side with him, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said.

Sesshomaru had a suprised look on his face, he didn't want to look at her.

Once the group found a sitting spot, under a tree, Sesshomaru sat down and watched the dry leaves fall from the trees. Rin crawled onto his lap and watched hte scenery too.

"Rin, what do you want?" He asked her.

The child turned and looked at him, she smiled her beautiful smile and turned back around.

_Sesshomaru-sama.._


	5. Chapter 4: Winter

The winter snowflakes had fallen from the winter skies and the cold wind blew slightly against the snow filled ground. It was finally winter. The last season..

Rin wouldn't stop shivering, it was so cold!

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm freezing!" Rin whined. She cuddled next to the demon and snuggled in that large fur that lied on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru blinked in suprise and gave a small smile, but Jakon couldn't tell if he really was smiling. "Wait here." Sesshomaru said, he got up from the tree stump and walked off into the cold forest. Rin sat there freezing to death but she found a way to ignore the freezing wind.

Jakon was already huddled in a warm spot, which was under Ah-Un's belly. Rin crawled over to him and tapped on the demon's shoulder. "Master Jakon.. May I--"

"S-s-sorry Rin. Sessh-Sesshomaru-sama will be h-here soon." Jakon shivered.

Rin let out a sigh and crawled back to the spot she was resting in.

A few moments later, Rin's eyes snapped open when she felt something warm placed around her shoulder. It looked much like Sesshomaru's fur only a bit small.

"You'll be warm under that." He said in his careless voice.

"Kay!" Rin grinned at him and snuggled next to him, she closed her eyes and fell into a winter sleep..

_Later,_ Rin woke up in Sesshomaru's arms. He was walking, "Where are we?" Rin asked rubbing her eyes. Sesshomaru looked down at her and knelt down to let her stand.

He began walking, the young girl smiled and and looked down.

Rin felt her feet covered in snow, she had an idea, she picked up the snow and made it into a large ball. She aimed at Jakon and laughed. He fell right off the back of Ah-Un in suprise.

"Who in the--Rin!" Jakon cried out angerly.

Rin picked up another pile of snow and threw it at Jakon, knocking him back to the ground. Sesshomaru didn't stop to look, for he didn't care what Rin was doing to Jakon. Then, Rin accidently threw a snowball at Sesshomaru.

She covered her mouth quickly and stared at him, everything went silent. Sesshomaru turned around slowly, "Rin. Enough." He ordered.

Rin let out a sigh and wiped her forhead, but of course he wouldn't do anything to her.

"Sorry.." She appoligized.

"It's alright." Sesshomaru responded.

The young girl grinend and skipped over to Sesshomaru's right side and held his hand happily.

Sesshomaru smiled and looked down at her, his expression looked suprised and happy. It was the first time.. his emotions showed...

A few hours later Rin was playing in the snow, as usual Sesshomaru would stop to let her play. She jumped into the pile of snow and began making snow angels, Jakon stepped farther away from Rin..

"Jakon--" "Nooooo! Sesshomaru-sama!" Jakon cried as he ran behind his master.

Sesshomaru picked him up and forced him to face Rin, the young girl blinked then smiled happily at the young servant. "Play with me." She said.

"Sesshom--" "Silence." Sesshomaru said, he dropped Jakon onto the snow pile.

"Do as you will." Sesshomaru told Rin as he turned over to Ah-Un and sat down by a large tree.

Jakon was miserable, Rin was piling him up with snow and throwing snowballs at his head.

"I'm bored now. _Sesshomaru-sama_!" Rin called.

Sesshomaru got up and walked pass Rin, he took Jakon from the pile of snow and dropped him onto the floor. "We're almost there." He told them.

"..." Rin went silent, she clenched her fists and ran in front of Sesshomaru.

"The four seasons have not ended yet. One more day.. just one more day.. that I can be with you!" Rin cried out. Sesshomaru looked at the young girl thoughtfully and blinked.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Tears splashed out of her eyes.

"Your like a father I've never had! You protect me, you healed me, you rescue me from horrible events. But these pass few days were the best. Away from harm.." Rin explained.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Sesshomaru.

The demon had no expression on his face, "So you want to stay. Do what you want." He told her.

Before he could walk away Rin hugged him, he stopped and didn't look down at her.

"I know what I want.. I want to be with you, Sesshomaru-sama.." Rin said softly.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and went silent, "As you wish.." He said finally.

Rin smiled and hugged him tighter, he knelt down and kept his eyes closed. Rin hugged him and chuckled.

Sesshomaru accepted the embrace and stood back up.

"Let's go." He said.

Rin smiled, it was the same smile she made when she met Sesshomaru, those memories..

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said.

After, the winter snow rained down upon them slowly and peacfully. It was such a beautiful scene to watch, Rin and Sesshomaru were watching together.

_I'll vow to be with him.. forever.._

The winter had ended a few weeks later, Sesshomaru's group returned to the forest and that's when the journey began once more. Each day was new and Sesshomaru would never give up finding Naraku.

_Father and Daughter.._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Comments:** It sucked didn't it? I'm not very good at writing stories, I'm still trying to get the spelling right.

But I know it wasn't a good ending, but there is a part two to this. I'm not done yet but I'll post part two later. I hope you

guys enjoyed it, I'm not impressed really. It's alright if you say this is a SxR fanfic, I don't mind really.


	6. Prologue: Part Two

**.::Four Seasons: Part Two::.**

**::Prologue::**

Sitting alone, the wind demon sat playing her wind flute that was given to her by none other than Naraku himself. Kagura kinda enjoyed this new gift, it was really made from her master's bones as well as Kanna's beautiful mirror. She sat playing the flute with enjoyment until a large gust of wind had blown straight at her. Sesshomaru returned from his travels at last.

"So.. You've decided to come back.."

The wind demon stood up and adjusted her kimono as she walked slowly away from the area.

------------

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm going to the pond. You know which one!" Rin called happily, she was glad to be back in the western lands she proudly called home. Once in awhile Sesshomaru's group would always pass by only on the far side of the western lands. He does not dare to bother with his father's land.

"Hurry back, Rin." Sesshomaru called after the girl.

"Alright!" Rin called back as she waved to her Lord.

"Jaken, assist her." Sesshomaru ordered.

Jaken bowed in obedience and scrambled after the young girl with Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru turned his head, there was a familiar scent in the air. Months had passed since the four seasons and it was the beginning of a new year. The scent of Spring... He hasn't seen the four seasons in awhile as well.

"I'll take another trip." He said with a smirk.


End file.
